


AU: Robbie's issue

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, I still dont know how to use tags, M/M, RIP, This isn't really a 'pairing' so I didn't tag it as that, Werewolf AU, Writing Prompt Idea, but it is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus hasn't seen Robbie out for a few days.  Nor has he seen him out on nights.  His crystal goes off one night and he discovers it's Robbie.  What kind of trouble has he gotten into now?





	

Sportacus has always wondered why he never seen Robbie at night. It was common the kids would be asleep, but on some of his trips out on late nights, unable to sleep, he would wonder why the man was never out. He always claimed he was busy at night. But was that truly the answer?

Growing curious, he left the airship as he climbed down the ladder one night, hoping to find Robbie. He had grown worried for the man, as to he seldom was out much anymore. He walked around the town, not in the mood for his usual flips.

Suddenly his crystal went off. He glanced around, it didn’t aim towards any of the children’s houses. That could only mean one thing. “Robbie is in trouble.” With a quick motion, he started to run to the villains bunker. 

He knew Robbie lived underground, and he knew where the entrance was. Now he just had to get into his bunker. He arrived and quickly knocked on the hatch. “Robbie?”

There was a low growling coming from beneath and it sent shivers right up Sportacus’ spine. Swallowing whatever fear he might of had, he jumped down into the lair. If was Robbie was in trouble, pain or anything else he had to help him. “Robbie?” He went to look around and was met with a fierce glare of golden eyes looking back a him.

Jumping back in surprise he noted the creature to be akin to a wolf, only standing on hind legs and was taller then him. It growled at him, looking like it was going to attack. This caused Sportacus to hold his arms up, reading to defend himself. “Robbie?”

The creature looked at Sportacus and let out a snarl, sniffing in his general location before his ear flickered. It lunged at Sportacus, this he was not prepared for as he toppled over with the creature covering him, positioned on laying on him. It was wagging its tail it seemed. 

So it was happy?

Gently resting a hand to pet the creature, he could feel as it suddenly relaxed. It was like a large overprotective dog. He kept petting it till it seemed to be asleep. 

Was this really Robbie? There was no way it could be Robbie. Sportacus kept trying to play over the events in his mind. Robbie was nowhere to be seen, and this creature was in his place. He tried to keep thinking about it, but his eyes grew heavy and he soon dozed off while stroking the fur.

\----

Waking up early just as usual, Sportacus let out a yawn. He recalled last nights events and looked down expecting to see the creature, but instead he saw Robbie. His eyes wide, he still had his hand in the mans hair, so he slowly started to stroke it again.

Robbie grumbled a bit, pulling himself closer to the elf as he searched for whatever warmth he could get. Warmth. Warmth? His eyes shot open as he jolted up and seen Sportacus staring at him with a curious gaze. “Sportanerd!? What are you doing here?” He rasped as he tried to hurry and get up.

“I came last night because my crystal went off.” Sportacus replied flatly. “It told me you were in danger. But when I got here…” Sport didn’t know how to address the situation. And Robbie seemed to be well aware of it.

“So you just came into my home?” He sneered, folding his arms. He did everything in his power to look the part of an angry man.

“When I knocked, you growled at me Robbie. What was I supposed to do? Ignore it and think everything was fine?” Sportacus shot back at him, his voice a bit more stern than usual. “I don’t just leave my friends like that Robbie.”

Robbie opened his mouth to unleash something foul, but stopped when Sportacus mentioned friends. Did Sportacus really consider Robbie a friend? “Do you really consider me a friend?” He finally forced the words out of his mouth, unused to the term friend.

“Of course I do Robbie. I’ve always considered you a friend.” 

“Then how about you keep what you seen between the two of us okay?” Robbie grumbled as he finally stood up and offered the blue menace a hand up as well. Sportacus was eager to oblige and took Robbies offer and stood up. “This isn’t something I want everyone to talk about okay?”

“That is fine Robbie. But if you don’t mind my asking, what exactly was going on? My crystal indicated you were in trouble.”

“It was just my transformation.” Robbie shrugged. “It hurts when I go through it, and you were awake when it it must have triggered your crystal.”

That kind of left Sportacus with a sunken heart. Did Robbie mean this had happened on other occasions and Sportacus wasn’t able to help him? Mulling over the idea, Robbie must’ve been able to see the worry in Sports face. “It's not a problem Sportadork. It happens every so often, usually the transformations aren’t too bad. Last night was just one of my bad nights.”

“Oh.” Sportacus stood there trying to process what Robbie had said. “So, what exactly was that?”

“A werewolf.” Robbie replied as if it was common knowledge. “It is kinda an issue I’m working to fix. I’d originally planned to turn you into a werewolf, but I didn’t like the steps to do it.”

“There are steps to making someone else a werewolf?” Sportacus quirked a brow.

“Oh yeah. One doesn’t simply just become a werewolf. Well unless you are me and can make an invention to do that.”

“Have you figured out how to stop it?”

“Not yet, but I’m working on it.”

“Hey Robbie..”

 

“Hmm?”

“You did look like a really cute wolf.”

“Oh shut up Sportadork.”


End file.
